Friends Ereri
by JAMIAB
Summary: OS Ereri, especial de San Valentín.


Eren bufó por séptima vez en el día para luego bostezar como venía haciéndolo desde esa mañana. Odiaba que aquella fecha maldita cayera los fines de semana, porque eso sólo significaba dos cosas. No tenía clases y el novio de su madre estaría allí.

Cerró los ojos por un instante pensando en las posibilidades de quedarse en casa, pero aquella idea fue eliminada al solo imaginar a Grisha poniéndose cariñoso con Carla. No, demasiado asqueroso para su gusto.

No entendía que tenía de especial San Valentín, después de todo las parejas que se juraban amor eterno terminaban en las peores condiciones después de la fecha, muchos, deseaban poder encontrar a alguien tan sólo unos meses antes como para que nadie pensara en lo solos que estaban. Y luego estaban aquellos solterones como él.

Los primeros eran los que extrañaban a sus parejas anteriores.

Los segundos eran los que querían salir a matar y golpear a cada parejita que se encontraban.

Y los terceros como él, que necesitaban alejarse de las escenas amorosas y solo bastaba con llamar a alguno de sus amigos para que les hiciera compañía.

Pensó en hacer la opción más cercana a su gran escape, así que sin dudarlo tomó su teléfono en busca de la salvación. Pero se detuvo al ver sus contactos y maldijo entre dientes al observar sus opciones.

No podía pedírselo a Mikasa, no cuando se le había declarado la semana pasada, Armin estaba de vacaciones con su abuelo, Hanji había formalizado su relación con Moblit y Jean sin lugar a dudas más que una distracción sería una molestia. Sólo quedaban dos nombres posibles allí y sin embargo la idea no le agradaba bastante.

Primero estaba Erwin, se había pasado un mes entero llorando por su ex novia ¿Salir el día de San Valentín le traería recuerdos? Y luego, bueno, como su última opción, Levi.

Ackerman era un caso aparte, jamás había tenido pareja por lo que Eren estaba más que seguro que tendría libre aquél día, pero no era lo suficiente como para invitarlo. Aún no sabía muy bien la razón por las cuales habían hablado, porque el azabache no le agradaba en absoluto. Era grosero, cortante y la mayoría del tiempo lo hacía sentir como un idiota, las pocas veces que se habían juntado habían sido separados por Mikasa y Erwin antes de que llegaran a golpearse.

Le tecleó al rubio sin pensarlo dos veces, pero la respuesta de Erwin no se hizo esperar.

"Lo siento Eren, ¿No te había comentado que necesitaba hablar con Nanaba? Bueno, tendremos una pequeña salida hoy. No te enojes, es mi oportunidad de arreglar las cosas, cuídate"

Sus cejas se juntaron, su nariz se arrugó y su boca formó una mueca de disgusto ¿En serio? ¿Su ex? ¿Qué les pasaba a las personas en esas fechas?

Miró con desconfianza la pantalla de su celular y cuando vio a Levi conectado, juntó todas las ganas que tenia de destruir a sus amigos para mandarle un mensaje.

"Tú y yo en Rose hoy a las nueve ¿Qué dices?"

Miró por unos largos minutos como el visto se hacía presente ¿Se atrevía a pasar de él? Estaba a sólo segundos de mandarlo a la mierda, cuando lo vio escribir, esperó, tal vez varios minutos más pero sabía que Levi posiblemente escribía y borraba lo que quería contestarle una y otra vez, hasta que la respuesta llegó.

"De acuerdo"

Hizo una mueca de disgusto y puso sus ojos en blanco ante la respuesta, se levantó perezosamente y miró el reloj de pared que marcaba las siete de la tarde, así que decidió que primero se daría un baño.

Se tomó una ducha que duró cerca de media hora, sin saber muy bien el porqué esta vez le dedicó un poco más de tiempo a su cabello, nunca le había importado demasiado que quedara revoltoso, sin embargo, pasó otros diez minutos más luego de secarlo, en peinarlo lo suficiente para que sus mechones quedaran de una forma más presentable. Se afeitó y con mucho recelo fue hacia su armario para elegir su vestimenta, debía ir de acuerdo al lugar al que irían, así que se decidió por una camisa de color rojo y unos vaqueros bastante ajustados de color negro, se miró al espejo y arremangó las mangas hasta sus codos y también desabrochó los tres primeros botones y se colocó un poco de perfume.

\- ¿Eren? - su madre lo miraba desde el umbral de la puerta, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y sus ojos curiosos - ¿Saldrás?

\- Si, no sé a qué hora voy a volver.

\- ¿A una cita?

Eren negó varias veces y funció el ceño.

\- Si te refieres a ir a cenar con la última persona que tenías en tu lista, no. No es una cita.

\- Que extraño, cuando el año pasado saliste recuerdo haberte gritado que al menos no parecieras un vagabundo.

Su madre le sonrió y salió de la habitación tan pronto como había llegado, Eren volvió a mirarse en el espejo y pasó una de sus manos por su cabello despeinándolo un poco, era cierto, saldría con Levi, no a una cita no tenía sentido arreglarse demasiado.

Miró su celular y ya eran las nueve menos veinte ¿Cuándo el tiempo se había pasado tan rápido? Tomó su billetera y las llaves y bajó apresuradamente las escaleras haciendo oídos sordos a las burlas de su madre.

Solo fueron diez minutos de viaje en su auto, así que supuso que llegaría puntual, no sabía porqué pero al bajar y comenzar a caminar hacia la entrada del restaurante comenzó a sentirse nervioso. ¿Y si Levi lo dejaba como un idiota allí? Podría pasar, el enano solia tomarle el pelo bastante.

Entró y solo le costaron unos segundos para localizarlo, se dio un golpe mental al recordar que el azabache jamás había entrado en Rose, habían hablado sobre la comida que servían allí, pero nunca le había comentado como la gente solia vestirse allí, normalmente todos iban de etiqueta. Levi resaltaba en la multitud de camisas, sacos y vestidos, con una camiseta con una estampa gigante de Metallica y unos vaqueros rasgados, llevaba las zapatillas negras que siempre tenía consigo y su cabello cayendo en varias direcciones sobre su rostro. Parecía bastante incómodo, sus ojos viajaban de mesa en mesa y se removía de vez en cuando en el asiento.

Se acercó mitad divertido y mitad culpable, jamás había visto aquella actitud en Levi y también lograba sorprenderlo un poco.

Cuando llegó a su lado los ojos grises se encontraron con los verdes, Eren le sonrió levemente pidiendo disculpas en silencio, mientras que el otro bufaba.

\- Hola Levi.

El azabache sonrió levemente cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre él y este gesto tomó al castaño bastante desprevenido ¿Levi sonreía?

\- Hola. - carraspeó un poco y acomodó los cubiertos con nerviosismo, Eren no le quitaba la mirada de encima y aquello le incomodaba bastante - Gracias por invitarme.

\- Oh no es nada, me alegro que hayas aceptado.

No era del todo una mentira, era mejor estar con Levi allí y no con su madre y Grisha que harían quien sabe que cosas esa noche.

El mozo no tardó en llegar y Eren terminó haciendo el pedido por ambos, ya que Levi al mirar la carta quedó bastante perdido, también se decidió por el vino de la casa, sabía que posiblemente era la mejor opción para el azabache.

\- Me tomó por sorpresa tu mensaje en realidad, sobre todo porque no estoy acostumbrado a tener citas y bueno, jamás me imaginé que me invitaras a una.

Eren buscó con sus ojos los del azabache y lo miró sorprendido, carraspeó un poco incómodo y abrió y cerró su boca varias veces, Levi estaba levemente sonrojado y trataba de evitar su mirada, observando a las demás personas a su alrededor, sus dedos jugueteaban en el borde de la mesa y su labio inferior fue apresado en leves mordidas una y otra vez ¿Él no había pensado que era una cita de San Valentín verdad?

\- Levi yo...

\- Aquí tienen su orden.

El mozo dejó sus platos y se retiró con una sonrisa, Levi por su parte miró la comida que reposaba delante de él y luego comenzó a trozar la carne en padazos pequeños.

\- Está delicioso. - comentó después de haberla probado.

Eren comenzó a comer también, ahora sintiéndose incómodo ante la presencia del azabache, sin embargo, Levi parecía mucho más tranquilo que lo habitual, no llevaba el ceño fruncido que tenía siempre y decidió que le diría que no era una cita al final de la noche, después de todo si el otro se enojaba con él, tendria que volver a su casa y aquello no estaba en sus planes.

La cena fue silenciosa y mas tarde se animaron a pedir postre Levi reía con cada cosa que salía de su boca y la incomodidad se fue yendo al pasar las horas, descubrió que su compañero podía llegar a ser realmente dulce y amable cuando se lo proponía, además de que fuera de su sarcasmo se escondía una persona llena de sueños y deseos.

Eren se negó a que el azabache pagara su parte y a pesar de las quejas que recibió no cambió de opinión, eran las once y media de la noche cuando salieron del restaurante, entre risas y alguna que otra broma sobre las parejas que pasaban a su alrededor.

No queriendo subir al auto de Eren y terminar la noche decidieron que caminarían un poco hacia el lado del río, que lo encontrarían a solo unas calles más, así que uno al lado del otro se dirigieron hacia allí.

La brisa cálida de aquella noche estrellada, removió su cabello castaño despeinándolo aún más, miró los postes de luz que adornaban el pequeño camino de piedritas que los llevaría hacia la zona del río, Levi se adelantó sólo un poco para apollarse contra la baranda y cuando se giró sus ojos grises brillaron con emoción.

El viento agitaba su cabello negro hacia todas direcciones, sus mejillas resaltaban de un hermoso color rosado en aquella tez tan pálida, sus labios estaban rojos a causa de todas las veces que los había mojada y una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba en ellos. Eren por primera vez en aquella noche se atrevió a observar a Levi con la intención de que aquella imagen no desapareciera de su mente, con tranquilidad se acercó hacia él y se apoyó él mismo en la baranda mientras observaba el agua que danzaba delante de ellos.

El sonido de un violin de algún artista callejero llenó el ambiente a su alrededor y sin saber como, se acercó un poco más al más bajo y llegó a rozar su brazo levemente, cerró los ojos un instante y se entretuvo con la tranquilidad que sentía en aquel momento, cuando de pronto el peso de la cabeza de su acompañante en su hombro agitó su corazón de inmediato. No intentó quitarlo como hubiese esperado de él unas horas atrás, no, Levi no le molestaba en absoluto, no le molestaba si tomaba la salida como una cita, tampoco que se pusiera cariñoso con él, se alegraba de haberse arreglado y no haberlo defraudado con su aspecto, se alegraba de haberlo invitado.

Una pequeña mano se cerró en el borde de su camisa y Eren tuvo que apartar a Levi un poco para observar a la niña que era la causante de los tirones en su ropa, esta llevaba una cesta llena de rosas y con la mejor sonrisa que podía mostrar le dio una de ellas al castaño.

\- Feliz San Valentín.

Antes de poder replicar la pequeña había corrido lejos de ambos, miró hacia ambos lados y se dio cuenta de que Levi no había notado la presencia de la niña, más bien, sus ojos parecían estar absortos en la extension de agua.

Miró su perfil y otra vez volvió a sentir aquel intenso temblor que había sentido cuando se arreglaba, cuando lo vio dentro del restaurante y también cuando minutos atrás su cabeza había reposado en su hombro. Se acercó lentamente y sintiéndose avergonzado, extendió la rosa delante del azabache, Levi parpadeó varias veces y luego se atrevió a tomarla, dejando que una sonrisa escapara de sus labios sin permiso y un débil gracias se oyera por sobre el violin que aún seguía acompañando a las parejas aquella noche.

\- Vamos te llevaré a casa.

No tardaron mucho en volver al auto e ir hacia la casa del azabache, cuando se detuvo en la acera el silencio los envolvió a ambos, lejos de incomodarlos, llevando un espacio cómodo para las dos. Levi lo miró, aún con la flor entre sus manos y aquel sonrojo que no lo había abandonado en ningún momento, rápidamente y como si fuese a hacer lo más vergonzoso del mundo se acercó para rozar los labios con los suyos, y sólo eso fue, un simple roce que dejó al joven de los ojos verdes con el corazón en la boca.

\- Gracias Eren por esta noche - dijo antes de salir a toda prisa hacia su casa.

Eren lo observó un poco atontado desde el asiento del conductor y vio como Levi giraba con el ceño fruncido una vez que había llegado a la puerta.

\- ¿Quieres tomar algo? - la pregunta lo había tomado por sorpresa, pero aceptó de inmediato al saber que no tendría que irse tan pronto.

Bebieron unas copas de vino sentados en el sillón, con alguna que otras risitas que se transformaron en besos al pasar la hora, no sabía muy bien como habían acabado en la habitación de Levi y como sus ropas habían quedado atrás así como también todas las controversias que había tenido al empezar la noche.

Los suspiros y gemidos suaves de ambos los rodeaban en aquél silencioso departamento, Eren pasó sus manos por la cintura del azabache ayudándole en cada movimiento que hacía, su espalda estaba pegada al espaldar de la cama, su boca no se cansaba de besar aquella piel tan suave y blanca que se teñia de un color rosado cada vez que la rozaba, sus oídos captaban cualquier sonido que pudiese escaparse de los labios del joven y sus ojos verdes no se cansaban de buscar los grises que estaban cargados de deseo, sus respiraciones se volvieron más erráticas al pasar los minutos, y sus movimientos más bruscos y desesperados, Levi llegó primero, largando su esencia sobre el abdomen de ambos y temblando ligeramente, él buscó su placer con unas cuantas estocadas más y cuando lo alcanzó lo único que atinó a hacer fue a susurrar su nombre una y otra vez.

Levi apoyó su frente en el hueco de su cuello y con pereza acarició su cabello, Eren lo pegó aún más a él y cerró sus ojos aspirando su aroma, sintió el corazón agitado del otro rozando su pecho y mezclándose con los sonidos del suyo. Jamás se había sentido tan tranquilo como en ese instante, el azabache lanzó una risita suave y Eren buscó la boca del más pequeño una vez más, saboreando y reteniendolo el mayor tiempo posible.

Solo se separaron cuando Levi anunció de que debían ducharse, sin embargo volvieron a entregarse una vez más debajo del agua de la ducha. Cuando salieron, el azabache le ofreció a que se quedara algo que al castaño lo llenó de una emoción bastante extraña, y más cuando se acostó y Levi pasó sus brazos en un gentil y tierno abrazo.

El sonido de su celular lo despertó de inmediato, lanzó un gruñido ante tal molesto timbre y sus manos buscaron el aparato con brusquedad.

\- ¿Hola?

\- Eren amigo ¿Estabas durmiendo?

El castaño pudo reconocer la voz de Erwin del otro lado del auricular, miró a su alrededor buscando al azabache y se encontró con la habitación completamente vacía, bajó de la cama con lentitud y caminó descalzo y sin su camisa hacia la salida.

\- Estoy fuera de tu casa ¿Dónde estás?

\- Oh no estoy en casa. - respondió desinteresado.

Su nariz captó el delicioso aroma de café y tostadas y guiado ante el rugido de su estómago llegó a la cocina.

\- ¿Saliste con alguien anoche? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Eren observó a Levi, que llevaba su camisa que le quedaba hasta la mitad de los muslos, el color rojo resaltaba en su piel, llevaba el ceño fruncido y trataba de no quemar las tostadas.

\- ¿Es linda? - volvió a intentar el rubio del otro lado de la línea.

Levi se giró y le sonrió levemente mientras sus mejillas volvían a colorearse, Eren le devolvió el gesto y antes de cortar la llamada se atrevió a contestar.

\- No tienes idea.


End file.
